


Reunited

by ghost_maiden_of_delphi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_maiden_of_delphi/pseuds/ghost_maiden_of_delphi
Summary: The first stage of the Empire's assault on the Leicester Alliance looms, and Byleth takes the chance to catch up with her old students and see how the past five years have changed them.I loved Three Houses and all the character interactions, so I thought it would be cool to dive into some of those as well as the changes and reactions that the game didn't/couldn't show. What's it like on the eve of battle? How does Byleth react to the romantic pairings that sprung up amongst her students? How brooding IS Felix?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Raphael Kirsten/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Reunited

“I have to say, it’s exciting that we’ll all be fighting together again after all this time.”

The group wasn’t used to seeing Bernadetta quite so cheerful, especially while they marched into what was sure to be a difficult battle.

“We’ve carried out quite a few operations,” Hubert reminded her, “As recently as last month.”

“Yeah,” Sylvain commented, “But not with teach.”

The Black Eagle Strike Force, along with a large portion of the Empire’s armed forces, was finally within a few hours march of The Great Bridge of Myrddin, their first stop toward the conquest of Leicester Alliance territory.

“I am having joy that she is finally with us,” Petra grinned, “With the Professor, we will be taking all of the victory!”

“Well,” Hubert narrowed his eyes, “We can only hope that will be the case.”

Professor Byleth herself marched a little ways ahead of the Black Eagle Strike Force alongside Edelgard. Hubert was…happy to see the Empress’s mood had picked up considerably since Byleth had returned to them, but he was apprehensive about how much of the regent’s time their teacher occupied. It was rare not to see them together eating a meal or sharing tea around Garreg Mach, and Hubert feared it was only a matter of time before it interfered with Edelgard’s duties.

“I have begun to wonder,” he continued, “How much of the Professor’s skill is genuine and how much is simply the rose lens of nostalgia.”

“You think we’re mad?” Ferdinand retorted. “That we cannot trust our own memories?”

“Of course not. But we were still young when the Professor vanished, unskilled and inexperienced. It’s possible our view of her abilities is from the perspective of our weaker selves.”

“That would be making sense,” Petra agreed, “For we have been growing much of the strength in the last years. Perhaps we are of an equal with the Professor, now?”

“Speak for yourselves,” Felix growled from the back, “I was always the professor’s equal in swordsmanship.”

“Keep telling yourself that, buddy,” Sylvain laughed.

A moment later the flutter of great wings brought Leonie down to them on the back of her Pegasus, Jeralt.

“Hate to interrupt the think tank,” she quipped, “But we’re here.”

Over the grassy hill the Great Bridge came into view. None of the Black Eagle’s had seen it since their Academy days, and then only as a means of egress to the site of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Now, the huge stone bridge was armed for bear as Alliance troops lined it from either bank.

“Our forces are superior,” Ferdinand noted, “But they are deeply entrenched. This will be a difficult battle.”

“So we stick to the plan,” Edelgard and Byleth had joined them as the company came to a halt, “Our forces will carve a path to the bridge’s entrance and the Black Eagle Strike force will cut across it. The limited space means that we’ll be able to take on the army without being overwhelmed or surrounded, so the ten of us without battalions should be able to make quick work of it.”

“While the rest of us will be cheering you on from the sidelines, Edie,” Dorothea winked, “And you too, of course, Professor.”

“Are you prepared for this, my Teacher?” Edelgard asked. “This will be your first battle since…”

Byleth nodded. “I’m ready.”

“Hubert,” Edelgard continued, “You and Ferdinand will command our forces from the main army. I’m counting on you to get us to the bridge.”

“I still don’t like the idea of sending you on your own.”

“I won’t be on my own,” she flashed Byleth a smile, “Besides, there’s no one I trust more to command the army in my absence.”

“Of course, your majesty,” he relented, “I will do all that I can.”

Edelgard nodded. “Then let us prepare.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Black Eagle Strike Force for this occasion included: Leonie, Petra, and Ingrid as the air assault team to strike beyond the enemies front line; Lysithea and Mercedes supplying magical support; Bernadatta as ranged support; and Caspar, Felix, Sylvain, Edelgard, and Byleth as the vanguard dealing with the main forces. Nearly all of them would be commanding their own battalions as well, a ragtag combination of Empire forces, defected Kingdom and Alliance soldiers, and various mercenary squads.

Leonie was adjusting the straps on Jeralt’s saddle when the Professor approached her.

“Leonie?”

“Oh, hey Professor. Just finishing up. What’s going on?”

“We haven’t had a chance to speak,” Byleth’s tone was soft and even, just like it had always been, “You’ve started your own mercenary company?”

“Yeah, with some of your and Jeralt’s old company. Still working on a name. I was thinking ‘The Blade Breakers,’ but is that too much?”

She shook her head. “It sounds good. He would be proud of you, you know. Of what you’ve done.”

Leonie froze, her hand still tight on the strap. “You…do you think so?”

Byleth nodded.

“I…after you…you were gone, I felt like…like I was the only one left, you know? The only one who remembered him and his training and everything. I was the only one left to carry on his…I don’t know, his memory.”

“You did well. It’s strange to see you so different, so much further along. It seems like only a few weeks ago I was comforting you over his passing.”

“I…jeez, wow, it’s really like that for you, huh? I mean, I’ve had five years to get over it, but for you, it’s still fresh.”

Byleth looked down. It was odd to see her expression broken by any emotion, but Leonie knew her well enough to recognize the sadness on her face.

“Hey, it’s okay. For what it’s worth, I think he’d be proud of you too.”

She nodded. “I hope so. You’re right, you know: we are the only ones left that really knew him.”

“Yeah,” Leonie laughed, “We’re practically related.”

“You can call me Big Sis, if you want.”

“Big Sis,” she grimaced, “Nope. Too weird. Also, aren’t I older than you now? I thought you didn’t age wherever you went?”

“That’s true. I’ll call you Big Sis, then.”

“Please don’t.”

“Whatever you say, Big Sis.”

“Professor! Cut it out! Ugh, you really haven’t changed,” she laughed, “Have you?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubert was going over the troop placements for the fifth time in an hour. The unit commanders already had their orders, so it was probably too late to change anything, but he had to ensure he didn’t miss somethin. Some blind-spot, some flaw, some forgotten front…

“For a stoic man,” Ferdinand commented as he entered the tent, “It isn’t difficult to tell when you’re nervous.”

“I am hardly nervous,” he shot back, “I am simply making sure that Lady Edelgard’s trust in me is well placed. You would do well to do the same.”

“And I have, Hubert, but I was satisfied in simply double-checking the orders.”

“I suppose we’ve isolated the difference in our dedication, then.”

“Hubert,” Ferdinand sidled up behind the taller man and placed his hands on his shoulders, “Don’t do this to yourself. Edelgard didn’t put you in charge of this because she knew you’d redo it a hundred times, she did so because she trusts your instincts. Your first instincts.”

“I…I know. I know that you’re right, I just…I can’t stand the thought of failing her. Not again. Not now, when everything is so crucial.”

“You say ‘not again’ like you fail her all the time, and not just the once when you were ten-years-old.” He rubbed Hubert’s shoulders. “Does this have anything to do with the Professor’s return?”

Hubert turned around. His eyes were cast down at his boots.

“Perhaps.”

Ferdinand grinned. “You’re really so jealous of someone else dominating the Emperor’s time? Should I be jealous?”

Hubert managed a small smile and wrapped his arms around Ferdinand’s waist.

“Of course not, don’t be foolish. It’s hard to see Edelgard depend on someone else. To know there are things my counsel can’t provide.”

“Our counsel.”

“Who exactly is cheering up who, here?”

He chuckled, “Look, you must simply content yourself with the fact that there are things the Professor’s presence provides Edelgard that you and I do not. Just as there are things my presence provides to you that Edelgard cannot.”

“Are you implying there’s something…romantic between Lady Edelgard and the Professor?”

“I simply know how Edelgard looks at her. It reminds me of how a certain Lord Vestra looked at me over the war council table.”

“This again? I keep telling you that it was you who was infatuated with me first.”

“And I will fight you on that until the day-”

“I don’t mean to interrupt…”

They both jumped at the sound of a soft voice from the entrance to the tent where Byleth looked at them with a small smile. The noblemen practically leaped from one another's embrace, their face’s red and hot.

“P-P-P-Professor!” Ferdinand stuttered. “W-W-W-What can we do for you!?”

“Edelgard sent me to receive the finalized troop placements.”

“I see,” Hubert sighed, “They’re over there. No changes were made.”

She nodded and retrieved the stack of documents from the side table.

“I’m happy for you two.”

“For our appointment as advisers to the Emperor?” Ferdinand laughed a little too loud. “Yes, quite an auspicious assignment!”

“Well, yes, and for finding each other.”

“Hubert, I believe she’s seen through my deception.”

“You don’t say?”

Byleth smiled. “I always thought you two had more in common than you thought. That’s why I always gave you those group assignments together.”

“That was why?” Ferdinand blanched. “I always thought you were punishing us?”

She shook her head. “I’m glad it all worked out.”

“I…” Hubert struggled to find words. He bit back a sarcastic retort. “Thank you, Professor. I…appreciate the sentiment.”

She nodded.

“Professor,” Ferdinand started, “While we have you on the subject, do you remember which of us showed signs of…interest… toward the other first? It’s a topic of some contention between the two of us.”

“Yes,” Hubert agreed, “Do enlighten us to your opinion.”

Byleth thought for a moment. “I think it was…Hubert.”

“A-ha!”

“Or was it Ferdinand?”

“A-ha?”

“Hmm…now that I think of it, I’m not sure which one of you was first. I suppose we’ll never know. Good day.” And she exited the tent with a wave of canvas and the shadow of a trickster’s grin, leaving the two men to watch after her in stunned silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix hacked away at the old, knotted Oak with the gleaming edge of his silver longsword. It wasn’t to refine his form, no, that needed no refining. His every swing was perfect and precise and bit the thick bark from the ancient tree with ease.

No, Felix was dealing with something. An emotion. He was terrible at doing that, but found the task much easier with a sword in his hand.

Felix thought of most tasks in this way.

“You’re dropping your shoulder.”

He almost dropped his blade in surprise. An age ago, the soft, gentle voice of his Professor’s corrections was as familiar as the sunrise.

“I’m not.”

“You are. Your neck is exposed.”

“It won’t be when I have my shield.”

“And if you lose the shield?”

“Then I will correct-Can I help you, Professor?”

“I wanted to check if you were nearly ready. We’re just about prepared to depart.”

“I’ll be there.”

She nodded. “You’re quicker. You’ve been training well.”

“Did you expect any less of me?”

“No. Are you angry with me?”

“I’m told my natural tone is fairly hostile.”

“It is,” she agreed, “But this is something else. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Fight me.”

“What?”

“Fight me. A quick duel. If I can disarm you, you tell me what’s on your mind.”

“And if I win?”

“You get to brag about beating me.”

He smiled. “I’m not one to say no to a fight. Are you sure you want to go through with this? I’m stronger than I was before. You may not stand a chance.”

“Only one way to tell.” She drew her longsword and struck a simple, one-handed stance against him.

“You want to fetch the Sword of the Creator?”

“No need. Stop stalling. Attack.”

“If you insist.” He leapt forward like a snake, his blade flashed in the sunlight as he swung up at her.

Byleth twister her hips and swung her own sword to meet his in a parry.

She spun with the recoil of their blades into a riposte aimed at his shoulder.

He angled out of the way and twisted into a thrust which Byleth seemed to dance around as she flowed like water into an overhead swing aimed straight at Felix’s unguarded neck.

He rushed to raise his blade in defense but, and the last moment, she twisted her wrist and slapped the flat of her sword against the knuckles of his sword hand.

Felix’s fingers all went numb and there was nothing he could do as his blade fell from his slack grip and clattered to the soft grass. In an instant, the tip of Byleth’s blade was at his throat.

“Fine. I’ll lift my shoulder.”

She smiled and slipped the sword back into its sheath. “You’ve come a long way.”

“Not long enough, it would seem.”

She shook her head. “Even in five years I still have you beat in field experience. You should be proud.”

“Proud of what? Being the second strongest? Is that really an achievement worth noting?”

“That isn’t what’s bothering you.” She looked at him for a long moment and sighed. “I’m sorry for leaving you.”

Felix was taken completely aback by her words and hurriedly blinked tears from his eyes. “I…you-I never said-”

“You don’t have to. I’m sorry.”

Felix looked into her green eyes and slumped back against the tree. “It was difficult. I had no one left to measure myself against. No equal. No one to push me forward. I left my home, abandoned my house and family…without you, I was adrift.” He sighed. “I never realized how much I’d come to depend on your tutelage. And your companionship. It was like losing…like losing my brother all over again.”

She smiled. “It almost sounds like you consider me a friend.”

“Does it? Sounds unlike me. I think it would be more fair to say an ally.”

“I’ve never known the difference, to tell the truth. The battle will begin soon. Stay near me, watch my back.”

“So long as you watch mine.”

She nodded. “And never forget: keep your shoulder up.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth found Edelgard surveying the forces from a small hill that overlooked the army. At the moment, however, she read from a scroll with a sour look on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

Edelgard sighed. “New intelligence confirms that Judith von Daphnael is with the forces on the bridge.”

“Who is that?”

“She’s known in the Alliance as ‘The Hero of Daphael.’ She’ll probably present us with some problems should we encounter her.”

“We’ll take care of it.”

Edelgard smiled. “I wish I shared your confidence, but it is comforting.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just…jitters. The war up until now…it hasn’t gone very well. We’ve maintained ground on most of our fronts, but we’ve been unable to gain any since we took Garreg Mach. I always knew there would be sacrifices along this path, but I never intended this campaign to be a protracted and bloody as it’s been. If we’re successful today, it will be the first real step into unifying Fodlan once and for all. It’s…it’s a lot to think about.”

“Then don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t think about that. Our only mission today is to take this bridge. Your only mission is to reach the other side, alive. Think about that.”

“It’s not that easy…”

“It’s not? We’re about to face more than a thousand soldiers in to-the-death combat.”

Edelgard laughed. “Well, when you put it like that, it does pull focus, doesn’t it?”

“A bit,” Byleth smiled.

“There it is. As much as I missed your companionship, tutelage, and counsel, I believe I missed that smile of yours more than anything. I was always afraid you’d lose it when I revealed my plans. That this fight would strip from you the joy you’d managed to find in your time teaching at the academy.”

Byleth shook her head. “I’m used to fighting. And even though I’m not your teacher anymore, I haven’t lost my reason to smile. All of you came with me.”

Edelgard blinked tears from her eyes. “I…I’m happy you’re here, Byleth. I don’t know if I could have done this without you.”

“Well, you won’t have to find out.”

“By the way, what are those papers?”

“The troop placements from Ferdinand and Hubert.”

“I already have those. Have they changed?”

“No, but they caught me staring at them and I needed an excuse. They make a good couple.”

“They do,” she agreed, “Though it’s done nothing to calm their rivalry. I suppose we must take what we can get. Now, help me gather the others. We have a battle to win.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle itself began with a roar and a great clattering of spears and shields as the front lines of the Leicester Alliance forced stood against the charge of the Empire’s army. Edelgard stood at the front of the Black Eagle Strike Force at the center of the army. The infantry would get them to the mouth of the bridge and secure their entry. After that, their own fight would spell their victory or defeat.

“Okay, I’m ready to go home now!” Bernadetta squealed over the din of combat. Her battalion, a platoon of defected Church archers, was well accustomed to their fearless leader’s personality and several patted her on the back reassuringly while they encouraged her along.

The edge of the great bridge came into view past the sea of soldiers.

Edelgard shouted, “The Professor and I will lead the charge! Follow our lead!”

Moments and minutes passed until a row of cheers broke from the front line and the infantry parted to reveal the sloped, stone bridge. There were soldiers near the top, but their way was clear.

“Time to see if the Professor’s reputation stands the test of time!” Sylvain grinned to Caspar from his steed.

“Yeah, I bet-”

Byleth’s hair seemed to glow with emerald light for a moment before she shot from the head of the group like an arrow from a bowstring. A volley of projectiles fired from the top of the ramp in response, but she seemed to shift and fade as each went to meet her flesh but found only empty space.

Like lightning she was on the first squad of Alliance soldiers, the Sword of the Creator glowing crimson as it flashed through the air and, in a moment, they fell. Back and forth, up the incline, she shot from group to group like a chain of green lightning, leaving nothing and no one in her wake.

“She’s like a force of nature,” Sylvain breathed.

Felix didn’t know whether to laugh or weep. “Now that’s power.”

“Aw, yeah!” Caspar cheered. “Teach still rules! Woohoo!”

“Enough gawking!” Edelgard shouted. “The Professor has struck the first blow, now we follow! Charge!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle seemed over quickly.

The sun had hardly touched the horizon when the Imperial Army let loose a cry of victory as the last inch of the great bridge came under their control.

Byleth had led the charge all the way to the far end, long past the stamina of her battalion, she seemed tireless in the face of the enemy. She crossed back over the bridge to the midpoint where the alliance had contrusted a wooden fortress to solidify their control. At the gate she found an exhausted Bernadetta being comforted by Raphael, and Dorothea tending to Petra’s wounds.

“Professor,” Dorothea smiled, “Good to see you aren’t too hurt.”

Byleth nodded. “Just cuts and bruises. And this.” She lifted her coat to reveal a long, shallow cut along her side.

“Oh no!” Bernadetta screeched, “The professor is wounded! She’s bleeding out! Dorothea, do something before-”

“Hey, take it easy,” Raphael reassured her, “Teach is just fine, yeah?”

Byleth nodded.

“See? There you go. I’ll bet she just needs a hot meal and we’ll all feel better.”

“That is your thinking for all problems, Raphael,” Petra commented.

“And I’m always right, right?”

“If you're looking for Edie,” Dorothea regained focus, “She’s inside.”

Byleth nodded and made her way in. Within, Imperial troops moved provisions and worked to re-secure the base for their own use. At the center, Byleth found Edelgard, cut and scraped, but fine, looking over the body of a woman with dark hair and yellow clothes under her armor, lain right where Byleth last saw her.

“Judith Von Daphnael,” she said without looking up, “The Hero of House Daphnael. She may have been among the strongest warriors in the Alliance.”

Byleth touched her side and nodded. “She may have gotten the better of me if you hadn’t come to my aid.”

“Claude often complained about her. Apparently she was committed to make him act like a proper lord. But he did confess that she was like family to him, as well.”

Byleth put a hand on Edelgard’s shoulder. “There was nothing to be done. She chose to fight, and not to surrender. She chose this fate.”

“I know, I know. The longer this war goes on, the more good people we’re going to use. Judith was a dangerous enemy, but she could’ve also become an invaluable ally. All of Fodlan is worse for her loss.”

“Are you having doubts?”

Edelgard looked her in the eye. Few people did that since Byleth’s transformation.

“No. Too much is on the line, and too much to be gained. A unified Fodlan, free from the control of those who would use it to their own twisted purposes is worth all of the sacrifice. It just doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I’m with you. No matter what.”

Edelgard placed her hand on Byleth’s.

“I know. I…I couldn’t do this without you. At least not without losing my soul in the process. Thank you, my teacher.”

Byleth nodded.

“Come on, the other’s will want to celebrate.”

“I don’t know if I’m in the mood for that, now.”

“It’ll be good for you,” she held out another hand for Edelgard, “I insist.”

Edelgard smiled and placed her hand in Byleth’s. “Then how can I refuse?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Updates on this aren't guaranteed, but there's always a chance I'll want to explore more of it, so keep those eyes open!


End file.
